Happy Birthday Green
by EvilPenguinRika
Summary: Green/Blue/Gary Oak's Birthday drabble. /COMPLETE\


**~oOo~**

A Special Fanfiction

Happy Birthday Green

**~oOo~**

A month before my birthday, May and Gramps both asked me what I wanted to do for my birthday. I don't see why they're making a big deal. I simply did nothing on my sixteenth birthday. I just sat around with them and had cake.

"I told you – I don't want to do anything, May."

My sister would not take 'nothing' for an answer. I swear, she is just so persistent it's really annoying.

"My baby brother CAN'T be doing _nothing _on his seventeenth birthday! You've already did nothing on your sweet sixteen!"

I sighed. This is what I have to put up with.

"I've already had my fun of birthday parties when I was younger – now I'm sick of having huge birthday bashes so can we drop it and just forget about it?" I looked at May. I could tell she didn't want to forget about celebrating my birthday.

"Please?" I begged.

Her face shrouded with disappointment. "Fine...you're no fun Green..." she mumbled, walking away.

**~oOo~**

I walked down the streets of Pallet Town, expecting to see Red again being well – Red. I'm taking a short break from being the Gym Leader in Viridian at the moment. Red was supposed to be the one doing my job, but he refused saying that he wants to continue traveling and be a better trainer or something.

I saw a familiar flash of brown out in the distance with someone else wearing a large fisherman straw hat. I immediately knew who they were.

I waved my hand and called out to them, "Blue! Yellow!"

The girls stopped and looked. Suddenly, I saw them rush towards me. I prepared for the impact I was about to have but it never came.

"What are you doing?" I heard one of them ask. Her sultry blue eyes stared me down hard as if I was being interrogated by her.

"Uh," I paused, scratching my head, "nothing."

She rolled her eyes.

I turned to face the younger girl and smiled, "afternoon Yellow."

She flushed, "g-good afternoon Green!"

"So your birthday's tomorrow."

I groaned, "yes. Yes it is. What's the big deal Blue?"

"It's your _birthday_. Of _course _it's a big deal!" she snubbed.

"Do you not _want _to celebrate your birthday with us?" this time it was Yellow who spoke.

I turned my head and looked into those innocent brown eyes and sighed. I shoved my hands into my pocket and looked up into the sky.

"It's not like I don't want to not celebrate it with you guys, it's just that I'm tired of having everyone make such a big deal about my birthday."

"That's bull and you know it."

I faced Blue, "oh how would you know?"

Her arms crossed in front of her. For some reason I found that slightly attractive. I inwardly shuddered at the thought.

"Because a guy like who who's turning seventeen tomorrow should be excited about their own damn birthday," she replied bluntly.

"If...if you want. We can make you a birthday cake tomorrow," said Yellow.

"You don't have to-"

She shook her head, "no no! It's alright! It's your birthday after all!"

I saw how persistent she was and gave in, allowing her to make me a birthday cake tomorrow. We chatted for a few minutes and then said our 'good-byes'. I hope they won't make a big deal about my birthday tomorrow.

**~oOo~**

I woke up to the sound of my Pokemon roaring and laughing outside.

_'Must be Gramps and May,' _I thought to myself. I got out of bed and quickly got dressed.

I slowly walked out of my room and down the stairs. I could smell the faint aroma of chocolate and immediately knew what would come next.

I leaned against the wall and slightly stretched my neck outwards so I could see what was happening in the kitchen. I saw my sister May running about with flour and cake batter covering her. One might of thought she was some giant gooey monster.

I winced as I heard my sister drop a couple of mixing bowls onto the porcelain floor. I shook my head and walked towards the front entrance, trying not to be spotted by the two.

The door shut and was snugged right against the door frame. I turned around and walked down the rugged path and towards Red's home. Red was back and staying for a week or something like that. It'd be a waste _not _to go over and relax at his place right?

My infamous necklace in the form of a yellow and purple yin yang dangled around my neck. I still kept it with me, I just haven't worn it that often. I thought it would be a perfect day to wear it again seeing how it's my birthday today.

There in the distance was Red's house. I stopped and sighed. Remembering all the adventures we had on our journey as well as saving the world. Now that everything is all settled and quiet, it just doesn't feel right.

As I walked up to the front door, I stood there with my hand balled up and ready the knock on the door. I couldn't do it. Something felt just too odd about this scenario.

I was about to turn and walk away when the door swung open and I heard my name being called by a familiar person.

"Green!"

I saw him under the door way with his black t-shirt on and jeans. It was kinda shocking to see him without his hat and fingerless gloves, but hey, it's his house so I'm sure he's obliged to wear whatever he wants.

"Hey Red," I replied smoothly.

Red walked out onto the porch and shut the doors behind him. He gestured to the white bench and I nodded.

We sat there for probably more than two minutes. The silence was slowly starting to vanish as we started talking about our day and our family.

"How's Professor Oak and May doing? Getting any research done?" he asked.

I shrugged, "not sure. I think so. I've been pretty busy out in the Vermillion Gym battling with the new trainers and all."

"Wigglytuff! Wiggly wig!"

I recognized that Wigglytuff anywhere. It was Blue's no doubt. From the corner of my eyes I saw Red whispering something into Wigglytuffs ear and grabbed a piece of paper out of her hands. He read it and passed it back to the Pokemon who then went back into the house.

Dammit. I think I know what's going on now.

Red got up and told me to come on inside with him to get a drink of water. If he thinks I didn't notice him and Blue's Wigglytuff being secretive and suspicious, then he must be very simple minded.

It was mostly quiet. Nothing spectacular happened. The room looked the same. The kitchen was the same boring dull colour it was when we were little, maybe a bit lighter from the sun shinning down into the room so much?

He walks to the kitchen and opens up the cupboards, taking out two glass. One with Charmanders evolution printed on the cup and Bulbasaurs evolution on the other cup. Red grabs a pitcher and pours fresh clean water into the glass.

"Here," he said, giving me the Charmander evolution cup. I nodded with respect.

I leaned against the sink counter and took a sip of the water when suddenly, I saw all the people I knew jump out from every possible hiding spot in the house. I even saw Gramps and my sister there too.

Unfortunately, I choked on the water.

"Damn, Green," said Blue. I gave her a stare and went back to hacking my lungs out. Red came over and rubbed and pat my back so I could calm down.

"What – what are you guys – doing here?" I asked in between coughs.

"Your birthday. And we're going to celebrate it today!" said Yellow.

I saw two cakes. One made by Yellow and the other I assume was made by my sister.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY GREEN_

…

_WE LOVE YOU_

…

I knew which cake said which. May was obvious the one who would write "we love you" on something. She was that type of person.

But even so, it was kind of an emotional moment for me to have all of my friends celebrating a time of year for someone like me. I mean, we're going to have plenty of birthday's. I'm going to live until probably over my Gramp's age.

"Dammit you guys," I looked at everyone.

"Happy Birthday Green."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**EDIT: So...I haven't read the Pokemon Adventures manga in a while and I've stopped at the Ruby and Sapphire arc, I might get things mixed up and what not. I fixed the Vermillion to Viridian and such.**

**However,**

**I know Green's sisters name is "Daisy Oak", but she's ALSO referred to as "May" in the Electric Tales of Pikachu. I kinda like her name from the EtoP, but I will usually add in BOTH of the names – I just didn't in this (or probably won't until I feel like it's the proper time to do so), so yeah, just wanted to clear things up.**

**A/N: I really wanted to get this posted up today. Because, it's ACTUALLY Green's (or well, Blue in the English version) birthday today. November 22nd.**

**And you know what else is special about today?**

…

…

…

**It's also my birthday :)**

**Happy Birthday Green!**

**-Rika-**


End file.
